Love Drunk
by Yopopo08
Summary: Song-fic. Love Drunk de Boys Like Girls.


**Love Drunk – Boys Like Girls**

(Hey! hey! hey! hey!)

**Top down in the summer sun** / _Dans le soleil d'été_

**The day we met was like a hit-and-run** / _Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés c'était comme un délit de fuite_

**And I still taste it on my tongue** / _Et j'en ai encore la saveur sur ma langue_

**(Taste it on my tongue)** / _(La saveur sur ma langue)_

Quoi de plus normal que de ressentir l'effet de cette « drogue » quand on l'a perdu. L'addiction était arrivée le jour où il l'avait vu la première fois, un jour normal, comme les autres pour lui, le seul changement, c'est que ses collègues arrivaient ce même jour. Elle arrivaient ce même jour. Elle était jeune, elle était belle, elle était tous ce qu'il désirait mais il était House.

**The sky was burning up like fireworks** / _Le ciel brulait comme un feu d'artifices_

**You made me want you oh so bad it hurt** / _Tu me donne envie de t'avoir oh c'est si triste que ça fait mal_

**But girl in case you haven't heard** / _Mais girl, au cas où si tu n'as pas entendu_

Elle lui avait tant de fois demandé qu'on se demandé s'il comprenait vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait. Il aurait pu l'accepter mais entre eux, c'était quelque chose de … « beau », les regards, les sous-entendus, les quelques gestes, tous ça lui donnait envie d'aller plus loin mais il était House.

**I used to be love drunk** / _J'avais l'habitude d'être ivre d'amour_

**But now I'm hung over** / _Mais maintenant je ne plane plus_

**« I**** 'll love you forever »** / _"Je t'aime pour toujours"_

**« Forever » is over** / _"Pour toujours" est fini_

Il était toujours amoureux de quelques choses, de sa vicodine ou des plats que préparer Wilson. Il était tombé amoureux de ses attentions avec la jeune femme mais souvent il redescendait et le « Je t'aime » qui flottait dans sa tête brulait et s'évaporait quand il retrouvé sa vicodine.

**We used to kiss all night** / _Nous avions l'habitude de nous embrasser chaque nuit_

**Now it's just a bar fight** / _Maintenant ce n'est qu'une bagarre au bar_

**So don't call me crying** / _Traite moi simplement de fou_

**Say hello to goodbye** / _Dis moi bonjour et puis au revoir_

Il aimait le fait de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle comme il aimait jouer à « attrape-moi si tu peux » avec sa patronne. Il la voyait jalouse de ses moments là et ce qui suivait n'été plus de petites attentions mais des prises de têtes dans les différentiels qui sonnait comme un crash d'avion dans deux tours. Un froid statique prenait la pièce et au revoir les petits regards.

(okay !)

**Cause just one sip** / _Il n'y a qu'une chose_  
(okay !)

**Would make me sick** / _Qui me ferais dire_

Une chose lui ferrait admettre qu'il aimait ces moments, mais cette « chose » c'est elle et elle était partit. Partit en emportant tous sur son passage : ces moments de tendresse qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait perdu quand elle l'avait quitté.

**I**** used to be love drunk** / _J'avais l'habitude d'être ivre d'amour_

**But now I'm hung over** / _Mais maintenant je ne plane plus_

**« I'll love you forever »** / _"Je t'aime pour toujours"_

**B****ut now it's over** /_Mais maintenant c'est fini_

Il n'avait même pas essayé de la retenir, sa fierté prenait toujours le dessus et sa vicodine était passé par là. Il l'avait oublié, c'est ce qu'il disait, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Il était passé à sa patronne mais les choses étaient différentes avec elle. Mais de toute façon, à quoi bon, il n'aimait que sa vicodine.

(hey ! hey ! hey ! hey ! hey ! hey ! hey ! hey ! )

**Hot sweat and blurry eyes** / _Sueur chaude et yeux troublés_

**We're spinning round a rollercoaster ride** / _Nous tournons sur des montagnes russes_

**The world stuck in black and white** / _Avec le monde qui reste en noir et blanc_

**You drove me crazy every time we touched** / _Tu m'as rendu fou à chaque fois nous nous somme touchés_

Les effets du manque se révélaient le matin quand il arrivait à fermer un œil mais quand il ne dormait pas, il avait comme l'impression de voler, une sensation désagréable qu'il aurait tout fait pour la faire passer. Tout au ralentit, en noir et blanc, le bruit en sourd, il revoyait les regards, les gestes, les sous-entendu, tous ce qui faisait qu'il aimait cette relation et il c'était finalement dit qu'elle l'avait rendu fou.

**Now I'm so broken that I can't get up** / _Maintenant je suis si brisé que je ne peux pas me relever_

**Oh girl you make me such a lush** / _Oh girl, tu me met dans une ruée_

Tellement fou qu'il commençait à aimer cette sensation, qu'il essayer de rester éveiller le plus longtemps simplement pour qu'il puisse rejouer ce rôle qu'il aimait et qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer… jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le déranger.

**I used to be love drunk** / _J'avais l'habitude d'être ivre d'amour_

**But now I'm hung over** / _Mais maintenant je ne plane plus_

**« I**** 'll love you forever »** / _"Je t'aime pour toujours"_

**« Forever » is over** / _"Pour toujours" est fini_

Dérangé par sa patronne qu'il lui demandé sans arrêt ce qu'il faisait, par Wilson qui se sentait obligé de s'inquiéter pour lui, par sa jambe qui lui rappelé qu'il était déjà accro à quelque chose : la vicodine. Alors le « je t'aime » s'en allait et le « merde » revenait.

**We used to kiss all night** / _Nous avions l'habitude de nous embrasser chaque nuit_

**Now it's just a bar fight** / _Maintenant ce n'est qu'une bagarre au bar_

**So don't call me crying** / _Traite moi simplement de fou_

**Say hello to goodbye** / _Dis moi bonjour et puis au revoir_

Passait les moment doux et chaleureux, venait les moments froid et électrique qui, combien de fois, on bien faillit faire sauter les plombs. Les plombs de qui ? De Cuddy ? Elle avait marre de devoir faire taire ses disputes alors qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle en était la cause, du compteurs électriques ? Lui il s'en foutait, on s'occuper enfin de lui, alors peut-être bien celui qui réparait le compteur ?

(okay !)

**Cause just one sip** / _Il n'y a qu'une chose_  
(okay !)

**Would make me sick** / _Qui me ferais dire_

N'empêche que les deux concernaient n'avait aucun regrets à se disputer, peut-être que leur colères leurs permettaient de se rapprocher, sans s'en rendre compte, ça sonnait comme un « je t'aime », comme la foudre et le tonnerre, jamais au même moment.

**I**** used to be love drunk** / _J'avais l'habitude d'être ivre d'amour_

**But now I'm hung over** / _Mais maintenant je ne plane plus_

**« I'll love you forever »** / _"Je t'aime pour toujours"_

**But now it's over** /_Mais maintenant c'est fini_

Toujours trop lent, il n'avait jamais été assez rapide pour elle, pour la rattraper. Il ne s'en donnait surement pas la force ou alors la force le retenait mais c'était fini, et elle était partit.

**All the time I wasted on you** / _Tout le temps que j'ai gâche avec toi_

**All the bullshit you put me through** / _Toutes les conneries dans lesquelles tu m'as mis_

**Checking into rehab ** / _J'essaie de me remettre_

**Cause everything that we had** / _Parce que tout ce que nous avions_

**Didn't mean a thing to you** / _Ne signifiaient rien pour toi_

Il avait gâché du temps qui lui était précieux, alors qu'avant de la connaitre ce temps était banal, elle l'avait simplement rendu précieux en lui faisant faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire. Il avait baissé sa garde et avait perdu le jeu en faisant ça. Elle avait gagné en le faisant souffrir quand elle était partit.

**I**** used to be love drunk** / _J'avais l'habitude d'être ivre d'amour_

**(But now I'm hung over)** / _(Mais maintenant je ne plane plus)_

**I**** 'll love you « forever »** / _L'amour "pour toujours"_

**But now I'm sober** / _Mais maintenant je suis sobre_

Mais il s'en fichait, il c'était persuadé qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Sauf qu'il rester éveillé, simplement pour le bonheur que lui procuré ses moments isolés et merveilleux dont elle était l'énigme à résoudre.

**I used to be love drunk** / _J'avais l'habitude d'être ivre d'amour_

**But now I'm hung over** / _Mais maintenant je ne plane plus_

**« I**** 'll love you forever »** / _"Je t'aime pour toujours"_

**« Forever » is over** / _"Pour toujours" est fini_

Une énigme qui restait toujours impossible à résoudre tant à chaque fois, quelque chose venait le dérangé au plus près de la solution.

**We used to kiss all night** / _Nous avions l'habitude de nous embrasser chaque nuit_

**Now it's just a bar fight** / _Maintenant ce n'est qu'une bagarre au bar_

**So don't call me crying** / _Traite moi simplement de fou_

**Say hello to goodbye** / _Dis moi bonjour et puis au revoir_

Solution qui restait à jamais enfermé et qui le rendait complètement fou. A peine pouvez-t-il lui dire bonjour qu'elle lui disait au revoir.

(okay !)

**Cause just one sip** / _Il n'y a qu'une chose_  
(okay !)

**Would make me sick** / _Qui me ferais dire_

Si seulement il trouvait la solution, il ne serait plus hanté toutes les nuits par le désir de trouver cette solution. Cause de son malheur ? Nan, il était son propre malheur.

**I**** used to be love drunk** / _J'avais l'habitude d'être ivre d'amour_

**But now I'm hung over** / _Mais maintenant je ne plane plus_

**« I'll love you forever »** / _"Je t'aime pour toujours"_

**But now it's over** /_Mais maintenant c'est fini_

Il avait toujours était accro à quelque chose, mais à quelqu'un c'était la première fois. Il avait cherché la solution et l'avait trouvé ... mais jamais utilisé.

(na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na)

**Now it's over** / _Maintenant c'est fini_

**Can taste it on my tongue** / _J'en ai toujours la saveur sur ma langue_

**Now it's over** / _Maintenant c'est fini_

Finalement il avait souffert de son départ mais il pouvait vivre avec, même si ça a une saveur spécial. La saveur de quoi en faite?

**Fin**


End file.
